Cylindrical aluminum containers are commonly used to hold samples of pressurized gas. These containers have come to be generally referred to as "gas cylinders". Gas cylinders are usually formed through an extrusion molding process. As pressure requirements increase, it becomes more difficult to produce a cylinder with sufficiently thick side and end walls to withstand specified burst pressures.
The Applicant attempted to manufacture a thick walled aluminum gas cylinder by welding end caps onto aluminum pipe. This alternative method of manufacturing a gas cylinder also failed to withstand specified burst pressures. It became apparent that an alternative approach was required.